Marry Me!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: S song fic. might not be. Gwen's a 1700's woman who hates her life and has an affair w/ the man she trully loves.


**AN: I had an idea for a pretty cool one-shot. This is inspired from the song 'Marry Me' and it is an amazing song btw. Um this might not be a one-shot. Might make it a normal fic if u want. Think of this chapter as a prologue. If I get reviews asking for me to continue I will. Back round info real quick, this takes place during the 1700's where a woman's only use was to have children. Gwen in this story doesn't like that and disobeys the rules knowing it will lead to death but she welcomes it. Ok I'll stop talking so u can read. **

My name is Gwendolyn Marian Elizabeth Janet Michelin the 4th. But please call me Gwen. I have long black hair, and matching eyes. I am 16 and will be wed any day now. I want to marry the man I have my eye on. He might be a stable boy but he has captured my heart from day one. We secretly see each other but we wish to be married.

But it is not in my position thought to chose who I marry. Let alone desire the stable boy. Being a duchess I will marry a duke and live in the lap of luxury and all I have to do is marry him and be a good 'oven' so to speak.

My mother was put to death when they found out she was having an affair with my fathers brother. Talk about parent issues. I had to be brought up by my father and he was not very good. He did teach me everything I need to know.

Last night I had told my father about the man I wanted to marry. And he gave me 24 lashings of the whip for said thoughts. I get out of the tub and get dressed. My back is in so much pain. But what will I do? My father doesn't care, and he won't help. And if I tell people they won't care either. There is one man I go to who will help me heal

"The master is out today. He is having brunch with your suitor." My maid said as they brushed my hair.

"Cut my hair." I demanded. My 3 maids stared at me with a quire look.

"Maidens don't have short hair." They said.

"I want it." I said grabbing the scissors.

"Madam please. Your father will harm you." They said as I chopped my hair off.

"No. he'll kill me or disown me. Either way I am pleased." I smiled as my hair become short. "I am going for a horse ride." I said walking out. I could care less about what my father will do. I don't want to marry this man. I don't even know him.

I walked into the stable and was disappointed. The man I was looking for isn't here. I sighed and decided to head out.

"Here to ride Butterscotch?" came the voice I was looking for. I turned around to see the stable boy Trent Smith. He was just wearing a white shirt and pants. He was slightly dirty and happy to see me. "Or are you still sneaking out to see me?" he said.

"You can see right threw me." I laughed walking to him.

"So tomorrow I lose you to your suitor?" he asked with a long face putting supplies away.

"Sadly. But I will only be married to him." I said. "I can still visit you."

"And be killed, like your mother." He said.

"I always wanted to be just like her." I smiled. "My father won't be back for a while. Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My back." I said turning around so he could undo my dress.

"How about we go back to my board? The stables isn't a good place." He said. Then we walked to his room on the far end of the palace. Everyone knows about our relationship but no one would dare speak up. We entered his room and let me in first. I love this little place he calls a home. Its so small and cozy compared to my huge room.

"No what was it you needed?" he asked closing the door and putting a chair in front of it to prevent intruders.

"My father disciplined me last night." I said.

"Say no more." He said grabbing a first aid kit. "I thought I was missing a whip." He said. I laid on his bed with my back facing the ceiling. He came near me and undid my dress revealing my cut up back.

"He's such a cruel man." He hissed. "A man who can do this and sleep at night deserves a trip to hell." He said treating my wounds. I cringed at his touch even if he was being so gentle it felt almost like feathers.

"I deserved it, he said." I explained.

"Did you mention to your father I'd like a word with him?" he asked.

"I told him about your proposal. How do you think I got cut up?" I said.

"Don't tell me he did this because of me." He said finishing up.

"Its not your fault." I said.

"Let me talk to him. worst could happen is him firing me." He said. "And what did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"I like it short." I explained.

"Well you're done. And your father will be back soon. Should you go back now?" he asked fixing my dress but not to tight.

"That or I can stay." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Your begging to be killed isn't you?" he asked. I nodded my head and kissed him as he gently kissed me back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day was the garden party, were my suitor whom I've never met will propose to me and I will say yes.

"Gwendolyn I will love to introduce, Cody Malcolm Mathews the 2nd." My father said showing me my suitor. He's worst than I thought. He's absolutely hideous and cocky.

"Maiden what happened to your hair?" he asked.

"Barn accident." I lied. That's what my father told me to tell people.

"Shall we go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded with a fake smile and followed him.

We sat in the garden and he talked. But I kept my eyes over his shoulder and kept my eyes on Trent. He seemed to notice.

"I assure you I will be a better person for you than he is." He said referring to the stable boy getting the horse ready for a ride. Trent looked so handsome in his coach outfit. Even if he is a servant boy I know there is more to him. and I want him to be my husband not this man that will be.

Then my life story began.

(music begins.)

_Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then  
Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when  
_

Then a week latter I am his wife. To make things worst for me, my father made Trent the driver for the event and he was also included in my dowry. So Trent now works on your stable while I fulfill my wife duties.

_I was in his bed, and my father had sold me  
I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and  
When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded  
And when I am buried at least I was married  
I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior_

But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead

Marry me, he said, god, he's ugly, but fortune is ours  
Running in the gardens enjoying men, women, and flowers  


Because I hate my duties I will be desperate to avoid them.

_Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh  
So that I can pretend that I'm menstru...well, unavailable  
_

Just because I was forced to marry Cody doesn't mean I cant still have fun with the man I truly love.

_My life is arranged but this union's deranged  
So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose_

Trent's always happy to see me. But he warns me of the dangers we're both in. But all I need to do is do what my husband loves most.

_And when master's displeased I'll be down on my knees again_

Oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead

When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow  
Through balls, births, and bridge games I know what will follow  


Cody is anxious. He has doctors over constantly to see if he'll be a father.

_We're coupled together through hell, hurt, and hunger  
Or at least until husband finds someone younger  
Yes, fertilization is part of my station  
I laugh as he drabs me in anticipation  
Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers  
But whose children are they? Why, mine and my lover's!_

I cant live this lie anymore. Being pregnant and the father will never be able to raise his own children. So I told my master. He wasn't happy.

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead  
What beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
So why do I wish I was..._

"Maiden, what do you have to say about you're behavior?" The court judge asked me.

"It's all true. I had an affair with the stable lad. And I am pregnant with his child not my husbands. So will you kill us or disown me?" I asked.

Then they left to decide. "I am like my mother." I said to myself. They will have the same punishment as well. I will birth the child, and then Trent and I shall be killed. And if I have a girl I will have a small chance at life. Master wants a son.

**AN: Ok the song is a little messed up but I like it. Watch it on youtube. Marry Me by Emilie Autumn. Do you want me to keep writing? If I do it will be this story but in more detail. Think of this as a summary. And I'll say how it ends as well. Please review. **


End file.
